The One I always needed
by DarksideofManny
Summary: It's a new year filled with New relationships.And there's a new girl at Degrassi who is related to a sorten"Coach"and is headstrong just like him but has a firey attitude.Can the Degrassi students handle her and her attitude?and maybe a sercet.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The One I always needed  
  
A/N: This is an idea I had for awhile now that I thought should either be a real episode or at least a FanFic Okay it should definitely just be a FanFic. It's my first with an original Character. This first Chapter is in the life of the original Character and the next is her arriving to Canada.  
  
Here stood a tall, thin but not stick figured girl, her black hair that stopped at her shoulders. Obviously of the African American race. Behind the local high school she got into a car with a group of kids who most thought were a bad influence on her but if she was honest she was just like them or so she felt she was just like them. She wasn't in school and far away from home but that was a good thing. She watched as the group of kids passed a joint around and then stopped at her.  
  
"Here Jessica" One of the boys said  
  
"Nah" Jessica answered  
  
"Come on don't be such a wimp" Another boy said trying to pressure her into it  
  
She started to grab it but something told her not to.  
  
"Aww she's scared" A girlfriend of one of the boys added in  
  
"Screw you okay I just don't want to" Jessica said rolling her eyes  
  
"Okay Chill she's just joking" The girl's boyfriend said  
  
"Yeah don't have a cow" She said laughing  
  
As Jessica opened her mouth to say something she heard sirens go off and could see spite of the fog that had filled the car because of the drug use the flashing lights go off.  
  
"Shit! Pete drive" The boy next to Jessica yelled to the driver  
  
Pete put his foot on the gas and quickly pulled off. He was driving so quickly that he was hitting trashcans and any and everything thing else in his way.  
  
"Stop your driving crazy your going to get us all killed" Jessica screamed to Pete  
  
"I know what I'm doing Jess just let me drive" Pete said not taking his eyes off the road and stiffing up  
  
Jessica and The boy next to her continued to look behind them trying to see how far or close the police were to them and gratefully Pete's crazy driving was losing them. He continued to drive recklessly until he was sure he had lost them. As soon as he was sure that he had lost them, him and everyone else in the car began laughing and sighing that they hadn't gotten caught he slowed down but still driving.  
  
"See Jess nothing to worry about" The boy next to her said laughing and acting calm like he himself wasn't just as terrified as she was.  
  
"Nothing to worry about he could have gotten us killed back there" Jessica said still trying to catch her breath she was completely terrified.  
  
"Come on Jess I'm the best driver in the world and you know it just admit it" Pete said turning around and facing her Jessica rolled her eyes but when she turned to look up at him and speak she saw a car at full speed heading towards them  
  
"Pete look out!" Jessica screamed getting everyone attention even Pete's. Pete grabbed the wheel nervously and tried to stop the collision with the other car but drove off the road causing the car to flip over.  
  
Jessica blinked her eyes and found herself lying in a hospital bed with one female doctor hovering over her. Jessica looked around and at first everything was blurry but then it slowly became clear but she had a killer headache.  
  
"Hey young lady did you have a pleasant dream" The female doctor asked smiling  
  
"Does it look like I was possibly having any pleasant dreams I was in a car accident I didn't just wake up from nap time" Jessica hissed at her remembering being brought in a week ago and being the only survivor of the Accident  
  
"Well I have so good news" The female doctor said cheerily ignoring the attitude in Jessica's voice  
  
"What that you've been fired" Jessica said coldly  
  
"Ahem, No we've found one of your relatives since we couldn't find your dad and you said your mom past away we found her brother your Uncle Michael Armstrong.  
  
"You're going to go live with him......in Canada"  
  
"You have to be kidding me, And where in Canada does this Uncle Michael of mine live" Jessica asked  
  
"You can ask him yourself you're being released today" The female doctor said opening the door to Her Uncle who was wearing a gray Degrassi sweat shirt that had a huge Panther across it and read "Coach Armstrong". Jessica looked at him and sighed was she really going to live him this had to be a joke though they looked alike to everyone else and it was proven by DNA that they were related Jessica hoped there was some kind of Mistake. 


	2. Laying Down the rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
"The One I always needed"  
  
Laying down the Rules  
  
Jessica had already gotten dressed and was signed out when she finally walked out of the hospital the sun beamed in eyes. She reached into her dark black jeans that had sliver buckles down the bottom with a matching black jacket with a shirt that read "Beware of Bitch". Michael Armstrong was kind of amazed by her clothes and knew something had to be done about them. She finally found her black sunglasses and put them on.  
  
"Here's my car" Michael Armstrong finally said pointing to his red Ford  
  
Jessica just looked at him and watched him study. She sighed and walked away.  
  
"Listen I think it's cool and all that you got me out of the hospital but I think I'm going to go solo" Jessica said walking away from him  
  
"What do you mean "solo" " He said jogging after her  
  
"I mean that I'm going out on my own you know by myself" Jessica said turning towards him  
  
"I know what you meant I meant that what do you just mean Thanks but I'm going solo your not going solo I didn't get you out of the hospital so you can just go out on your own I took you out because Like it or not Me and My wife are going to take care of you now"  
  
"That's sounds really sweet and homely like but You have no legal right over me so I don't have to go anywhere with you" Jessica said pulling up her sunglasses  
  
"You don't have any money, any clothes and just got of the hospital for a head injury not to mention that the reason you were in there was because you and your friends decided to do drugs and try to out run the cops and the only reason your not in jail is because I said I would take care of you, So get in that Car right now" He said yelling at her and turning away knowing that after that she wouldn't leave. Jessica looked around and saw people staring at her. She pulled her sunglasses down and walked behind him.  
  
When they got into the car he didn't start the car up just right away he turned to her.  
  
"Let me just lay some ground rules for you before I take you home" He said in a stern voice  
  
Jessica sat in car quietly looking out of the window.  
  
"There will be no more drug use EVER, You will have to follow all My wife and Myself rules, And you are starting school on Monday I have already arranged at the school I work at Degrassi Community School, Your going to try your best to make friends, and this weekend you are going to go with my wife and pick out some clothes to wear"  
  
"What is wrong with the clothes I got on" Jessica said turning to face him  
  
"You look like a mad person your getting new clothes and that's that" He said again in a stern voice  
  
"Have you ever heard of being able to express yourself" Jessica said shaking her head  
  
"Listen you can express yourself anyway you want but wearing those kinds of clothes is crazy I mean you have to like some other kind"  
  
"Well I like Basketball Jerseys and Basketball Hats" Jessica said seeing if he would allow it but not really caring if he would or wouldn't  
  
"Alright then you can buy as many of those as you want" He said now starting the car up  
  
"You're serious" Jessica said lifting up her glasses  
  
"Yeah and I'll give you as much Money as you want to buy them" He said driving off  
  
He drove out of the Hospital Parking lot and turned on the radio to 80's tunes. Jessica turned the radio off.  
  
"I have a headache" She hissed at him  
  
"I don't" He said turning the radio back on  
  
"I Hate 80's music and I have a headache" Jessica said turning the radio off  
  
"Well this is my car and my head is fine" He said once again turning the radio back on  
  
Jessica slammed her foot on the brakes while he was in the middle of the road.  
  
"I have a Fucking Headache now can you please drive the damn car without shitty Music" She screamed  
  
He turned to her angrily.  
  
"Don't ever yell at me or swear for that matter" He yelled louder than he had before  
  
"Ouch my dam...head okay whatever just stop yelling" She said placing her hand on her hand and hitting the place where she had gotten stitches causing her more pain  
  
Cars began hooking and some driving around doing all kinds of gestures and yelling things at him.  
  
"You'd better drive before you get a ticket" Jessica said looking at a cop coming up.  
  
Finally he pulled off leaving the radio off. The rest of the ride was long driving from Detroit to Canada of course it would be. It was also quiet except for when he pointed out his School she looked at and Read it "Degrassi Community School" She couldn't believe that was where she was going to school. So kids waved to him and he hooked the horn in response. She also read "Panther game on Monday".  
  
"So your team is called "Panthers" they must really suck" She said laughing  
  
"No actually they really good" He said annoyed with her rudeness  
  
"Sure whatever helps you sleep at not" She said turning away  
  
He didn't reply he just pulled into the driveway and parked it.  
  
"We're here" He said  
  
"No kidding" She said stepping out of the car he followed behind and walked up to the door not wanting to open it afraid of how she might react to what was on the other side but opened it anyway.  
  
"Welcome Jessica!!" A Strange woman who obviously had to be his wife yelled with a huge banner behind her  
  
"You have to be kidding me" Jessica said shaking her head and walking straight past the woman walking up the stairs  
  
"Jessica" Michael yelled after  
  
"Leave her Michael she'll get use to us" His wife said  
  
Jessica approached the top of the stairs where there was three doors one with a huge sign that read "Welcome Jessica" on it. She shook her head and tore it off.  
  
When Jessica entered the room there was something on the neatly made bed. It was a note that read,  
  
"Welcome Jessica we are happy to have you here and Hope you are just as happy to be here as we are to have you here. We hope in the future become close enough to actually act like a real family.  
  
Love Uncle Michael Armstrong and Aunt Crystal  
  
Jessica looked at the note and balled it up.  
  
"Oh please they should write for Hallmark, All families do are hurt each other" She mumbled to herself "Besides she didn't need another Dad he was a Bastard and she didn't need another one" She thought to herself  
  
Michael Armstrong sat down on the couch he knew he was going to have his hands full he had never dealt with someone with some much hate and disrespect and he was a coach at a high school. He and His wife had their worked cut out for them if they thought they were going to get this girl to open up to them and become a family with him. 


End file.
